


Щеночки

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rich Wade Wilson, Team Up, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: АУ: Питер работает в приюте для бездомных животных. Благодаря щеночкам он знакомится там с хорошим парнем, но чуть не пропускает свидание с ним из-за тим-апа с Дэдпулом.





	Щеночки

**Author's Note:**

> Работа ранее выставлялась на фикбуке.   
> Данный фанфик немного связан с книгой "Лапы")

Пит вздрогнул, потревоженный дверным колокольчиком. Раньше он думал, что эти старомодные вещицы что-то вроде дани традиции, но теперь понял, что для работников это очень удачное оповещение. Он сидел за своей стойкой, уронив голову на стол, и уже начинал засыпать, так что резкий звон вовремя взбодрил его, не дав предстать перед новым посетителем в совсем уж непрезентабельном виде.

Это была уже вторая неделя работы на новом месте, и вылететь сейчас было бы совсем обидно. Хотя платили тут не сказать, чтобы много, зато заработок был стабильный и никакие усатые личности не глумились над ним почём зря. Плюс ко всему Питер любил животных, так что работа в приюте для бездомных животных была неплохим вариантом. Устраиваясь сюда работать, парень очень удивился чистоте и общей атмосфере данного заведения. На его вопрос менеджер лишь улыбнулся и сказал, что у них есть один очень щедрый спонсор, благодаря которому им удаётся содержать всех питомцев в достойных условиях.

Снаружи приют выглядел, прям таки скажем, задрипанно. Райончик тоже был не из самых благополучных, наверное, поэтому тут и не было большого наплыва клиентов, что тоже было Паркеру на руку — он успевал вздремнуть немного после универа.

— Здравствуйте! — поприветствовал он вошедшего. — Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Парню показалось, что мужчина немного вздрогнул, услышав его голос. Сложно было понять его реакцию, так как лица вошедшего было не видно: капюшон его толстовки был сильно сдвинут, а голова наклонена. Пит сразу вспомнил предупреждение менеджера, который, кстати, до этого один тут управлялся, почему и решил нанять себе в помощь Питера. Предупреждение звучало следующим образом: «А, точно! Вот ещё что, парень. Если в твою смену придёт стрёмный тип, ты его сразу не прогоняй, если это Уинстон, то пусти его в вольер к щенкам. И что бы он там ни делал, не подавай виду, что считаешь это странным. Это и есть наш спонсор, и за те деньги, что он переводит на содержание приюта, ему можно простить всё что угодно». Питер спрашивал, как же ему узнать этого благодетеля, но менеджер посоветовал просто спросить, а уж когда он один раз увидит лицо этого спонсора, то уже до конца жизни не забудет. Конечно, это показалось парню странным, но кто он, чтобы жаловаться.

— Ты не Томми, — заметил тем временем мужчина, так и не подняв головы.

— Нет, меня зовут Питер. Томми нанял меня, чтобы я помогал ему тут, сейчас моя смена.

— О, — мужчина кивнул, — ладно, я тогда зайду в следующий раз.

— Подождите, вы случайно не Уинстон?

— Хм? А, да, точно, это я. Томми рассказал обо мне?

— Ну, в общих чертах, — пожал плечами Паркер. — Вы многое сделали для этого приюта. И Томми сказал, что я должен пустить вас к щенкам.

— Да ничего, я как-нибудь потом…

— Да нет, всё в порядке. Вы здесь желанный гость! Уверен, животные будут рады вас видеть, — Питер вышел из-за стойки и, подхватив посетителя под руку, повёл его к вольеру с щенками. Те из них, что пробыли там дольше других и уже знали Уинстона, радостно затявкали и завиляли хвостами. Прочие ещё настороженно смотрели на чужака, но, видя всеобщее оживление, тоже уже радостно размахивали хвостиками. Завидев малышей мужчина, похоже, забыл о своей нерешительности и сам поспешил зайти к ним. Он уселся посреди вольера прямо на пол. Тяфкающая куча навалилась на него радостно и быстро, каждый хотел поприветствовать человека.

— Бобик, ты всё ещё здесь? Я думал, такого милягу заберут в момент! Гром, дружище, всё ещё пугаешь посетителей своей мордой? Ну, ничего, зато ты славный парень, и тебя обязательно кто-нибудь возьмёт! Лесси Семнадцатая, всё такая же гордая? Фифи, красавица моя! О, а это кто у нас? И тебя я раньше не видел! А вот ты мне не нравишься, слезь с моего лица! Нет-нет, я пошутил, ты мне тоже нравишься. Не надо метить мой ботинок! Эй, это был мой любимый!

Уинстона было едва видно из-за топчущихся на нём и рядом с ним щенков. Питера поразило то, каким искренне счастливым был голос мужчины, когда тот общался с собаками. Обычно в их питомнике так радовались только дети, их отцы, как правило, окидывали раздражённым взглядом помещение и поторапливали отпрысков, а даже если и проявляли радость, то это были сдержанные улыбки. Этот же человек выражал свои эмоции ярко, не сдерживая рвущегося смеха, не стесняясь того, что кто-то там подумает. Он просто наслаждался. Пита очень удивило то, что такой человек просто ходит в питомник, а не заведёт себе собственную собаку. Или две, или три, деньги у этого типа явно куры ни клюют, учитывая, сколько он вкладывает в приют. Конечно, молодой человек не жаловался, щедрость этого человека обеспечила его работой, а бедных зверушек домом, так что не ему судить.

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем щенки и Мистер Уинстон наигрались. Малыши устало полакали воды из поилки и устроились большой сопящей кучей на одном из своих ковриков, а мужчина, широко улыбаясь, направился к выходу. По пути он остановился попрощаться с Питом. Они перебросились парой фраз, но мужчина так и не поднимал на него взгляда, не давая увидеть себя в лицо.

Прошёл месяц, их щедрый благодетель приходил ещё несколько раз, как минимум по разу в неделю, иногда и чаще. Питер с радостью общался с мужчиной, отметив и его чувство юмора, и острый ум. Хотя иногда Уинстон приходил угрюмый и едва прибрасывался с парнем словом. Странности мужчины парень легко списывал на стресс от работы или какие-либо проблемы в личной жизни, но вот были и вещи, которые списать не получалось — иногда мистер Уинстон начинал говорить невпопад, или сидел посреди щенков уставившись в пустоту и не двигаясь. Но парень считал, что у всех свои тараканы и нужно принимать людей такими, какими они есть. Так что по окончанию месяца он даже мог бы назвать мужчину если не другом, то уж точно приятелем, хотя так и не увидел его лица ни разу. Менеджер Томми заметил, что их благодетель перестал приходить в его смену и подшучивал над Питером, мол, тот приворожил богача ради бесплатного кофе и пончиков, которые Уинстон теперь всегда приносил, когда навещал приют. Пит только смеялся в ответ на эти инсинуации.

Мужчина приходил в очередной раз, но сегодня у него было особенно взбалмошное настроение, он носился с щенками по всему приюту, перетягивал с ними игрушки, в общем, отрывался по полной, вымотав зверьё даже больше обычного, и хоть немного растратив собственную неуёмную энергию. Уходя, Уинстон как обычно остановился у стойки Питера. Парень едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть, он не ожидал увидеть то, что увидел. В процессе копошения с собаками капюшон сполз с головы спонсора, явив взору лысую голову и будто изъеденную чем-то кожу. К счастью, своё удивление Питер всё-таки сдержал. «Ожоги», подумал он, моментально представив с десяток вариантов того, как мужчина мог их получить. В его представлении этот Уинстон уже стал не только благодетелем для животных, но и трагически пострадавшим спасателем/солдатом/смелым прохожим, в общем, заслужил еще большего уважения.

Заметив своё отражение в витрине за спиной Питера, вздрогнул уже сам мужчина, он поспешно натянул капюшон обратно. В этот момент парень решил, что это очень не справедливо, что такой добрый человек (а человека, который так относится к животным, просто нельзя было не назвать добрым) чувствует необходимость прятать своё лицо. Это чувство несправедливости всегда толкало Питера на необдуманные поступки, иначе бы он и не был Человеком-пауком и по сей день.

— Прости, что тебе пришлось лицезреть этот кошмар, — извинился Уинстон, собираясь поскорее удалиться. Это стало последней каплей в чаше несправедливости, побудившей Питера к действиям.

— Что ты, я бы с удовольствием лицезрел тебя чаще. Ты хороший человек, — говоря это, он положил свою руку поверх руки мужчины, тот стоял, облокотившись о стойку. Конечно, само по себе действие, да и фразу нельзя назвать безбашенными, но Питер почти никогда не начинал флиртовать первым, в лучшем случае отвечал на чужой интерес, игнорировал в большинстве других.

— О, малыш, ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, — несмотря на видимый дискомфорт, было видно, что мужчина был из тех, кто просто не мог не ответить на флирт, даже в лёгкой форме. Он машинально придвинулся чуть ближе к стойке, снова увидел своё отражение и отодвинулся обратно, теряя игривую улыбку.

— Я бы с удовольствием узнал, — не отпуская его руки, продолжил Питер. Уинстон поражённо на него уставился, но как всегда быстро нашёлся.

— Да ты, я смотрю, смелый парень! Как насчёт позднего ужина сегодня? Я бы и на ранний пригласил, но работа, сам понимаешь, — мужчина развёл руками.

— Прекрасно понимаю, поздний ужин мне отлично подходит! — Питер мысленно радовался, что не придётся пропускать патруль.

— Вот и отлично! Я позвоню, чтобы ты сказал, где тебя подобрать?

— Да, конечно, вот мой номер, — Пит быстро записал свой телефон на визитке питомника и протянул Уинстону. — Увидимся!

— До скорого! — крикнул уже от порога мужчина.

***

 

Питер распластался на крыше здания и смотрел в услужливо предоставленный Дэдпулом бинокль. Он всё ещё не понимал, как простой патруль превратился в совместную операцию с сумасшедшим наёмником. Впрочем, он уже простил историю с Бенни, так что, по крайней мере, они были в мирных отношениях.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз обойдётся без твоих собак-монстров? — спросил он у Уилсона, продолжая осматривать с виду пустое здание.

— Знаю не больше тебя, Паучок. И ты так говоришь, будто это была моя вина! — Питер чувствовал на себе взгляд Дэдпула, но пока предпочёл это игнорировать.

— Ты только что рассказал мне, чем закончилась та история, так что да, в какой-то степени это была твоя вина. И кстати, в следующий раз предупреждай меня о таких вещах до того, как нападёшь на несчастную старушку!

— Эта Тётя Мэй дала бы нам всем фору! И кстати, откуда ты знал её имя?

— Это родственница того фотографа из Бьюгл, — пожал плечами Пит, стараясь казаться как можно менее подозрительно. Впрочем, дальше врать не пришлось, раздался странный томный вздох. — Это что сейчас было?!

Спайди даже отложил бинокль, повернувшись к наёмнику.

— Не то, что ты подумал, я просто скачал рингтон как в Шерлоке, в той серии, где Ирен Адлер записала свой стон на смс оповещения Холмса. Я, конечно, мог бы быть оригинальнее, но ты отказался записывать стон на диктофон, так что приходится довольствоваться, чем есть.

— Так вот зачем ты тогда таскался за мной с диктофоном, хоть бы объяснял, — пора было привыкнуть к шизе Уэйда.

— А что, это бы повлияло на твое решение?

— Нет.

— Ну вот и я о чём! Так ладно, вообще это была напоминалка, мне нужно кое-кому позвонить, перенести встречу, последишь пока за нашими злодеями? — Уэйд отполз на пару шагов, скорее создавая видимость уединения, чем реально её достигнув.

— Да конечно, — согласился Пит, но тут его телефон зазвонил. — Чёрт, погоди, мне кто-то звонит.

— Хм, забавное совпадение, — отметил Дэдпул, уже поднеся телефон к уху.

— Да уж, — согласился Пит, делая то же самое.

«Питти, привет, это Уинстон!», — услышал Паучок сразу с двух сторон.

«Вот чёрт!» — услышал в двойном варианте Уэйд.

— О… О-о-о, — протянул в понимании он.

— Ух, — уронил голову на руки Питер. — Ну, по крайней мере, теперь я точно узнал о тебе больше.

— Да уж, — Уэйд наигранно шокировано вертел головой, глядя то на телефон, то на Паучка. Он и на самом деле был поражён, но, когда носишь маску, приходится быть более изобретательным в проявлении эмоций.

— У меня один вопрос, почему Уинстон? — Пит решил, что разбираться в ситуации целиком сейчас некогда, но хоть немного утолить любопытство нужно.

— Это моё второе имя, — пожал плечами Уэйд. — Не хотел, чтобы меня узнали. Ты ведь понимаешь, крутые парни не могут быть уличены в любви к щенкам!

— Во-первых, крутые парни не приходят на драку в платье. Во-вторых, второе имя, чтобы тебя не узнали? В чём смысл, оно ведь все равно всем известно.

— Но ты вот ведь не узнал!

— Резонно, — согласился Паркер.

— Так… это значит, что свидание отменяется? — в голосе Уэйда отчётливо слышалось разочарование, он уже привязался к милашке Питеру и с нетерпением ждал сегодняшней встречи.

— Ещё чего! Мне обещали поздний ужин, и я его получу! — конечно, дело было не в ужине, но образ милого Уинстона и сумасбродного Дэдпула слишком резко столкнулись в голове паучка и он пока не мог выбрать другую линию поведения. К тому же им нужно было о многом поговорить.

— Супер! — обрадовался Уэйд и вскочил.

— Куда? Ты нормальный?! У нас дело есть ещё, между прочим! — Питер биноклем махнул на здание под их наблюдением.

— Окей, понял, операция «Сделал дело — гуляй смело» начинается, — он выхватил катаны и с разбегу перепрыгнул на следующую крышу, и на следующую, и на следующую… Пит поспешил за ним, боясь за сохранность их врагов. А впереди уже слышалось радостное: — А ну все вылезли, я тороплюсь, у меня свидание через десять минут!

К большому удивлению Питера, они действительно уложились за десять минут, и никто даже не был убит или сильно покалечен.

— Ну что, я молодец? — закончив вязать последнего прихвостня, Дэдпул подошёл к Паучку, тоже закончившего связывать врагов.

— Да, да, молодец Дэдпул, — кивнул Питер, и, видя, что от радости наёмник чуть ли не приплясывает, похлопал его по голове, будто щенка переростка: — Хороший Дэдпул!

— О да, детка, похоже, у меня появился новый кинк! — во всеуслышание заявил Уилсон.

— Дэдпул, блин! — Спайди покачал головой. — Идём-ка отсюда, тут скоро будут копы, и я есть хочу.

— Конечно, хозяин!

— Дэдпул!

— Молчу, молчу! Но если в ресторане ты захочешь воспроизвести сцену из Леди и Бродяги, то только скажи!

— Боже, иногда мне страшно представить, что творится в твоей голове.

— Правильно, не надо представлять, я сам тебе всё расскажу. Знаешь, сколько извращённых шуток, и не только шуток, связанных с собаками придумало человечество? Нет, так вот слушай…

Их голоса удалялись по мере того, как сами они уходили всё дальше от недавнего места сражения. А слушавшие всё это бандиты только и могли, что удивлённо пучить глаза и дожидаться полиции.

А Уэйд с Питером жили долго и, почти всегда, счастливо. И завели много маленьких щенят, а те щенята завели ещё щенят, а те щенята ещё… В общем, им пришлось окончательно выкупить питомник и всё здание над ним, где поселились они сами и тётя Мэй, и Слепая Эл — короче, всех припахали.

Конец.


End file.
